For program production by a television station, a television program production company, and the like, large and expensive video cameras called as shoulder cameras are used. Such a camera is capable of, in addition to taking a high quality video, taking a video by being carried on a shoulder and stably taking a video for a long time.
In recent years, small and inexpensive handy video cameras have been markedly improved in performance and they are increasingly capable of taking a video suitable for broadcasting. For cost reduction in program production, there is a demand for use of such a handy video camera for broadcasting.
Such a handy video camera is, however, not designed for use as a shoulder camera, and having to be held by one hand in front of the face for hand held recording, not suitable for taking a video for a long time.
During ENG recording, a cameraman sometimes has to take a video by constantly holding a camera. In such a case, a user has to hold a camera while looking through the viewfinder to capture the recording moment. A shoulder camera adaptor is attached to such a handy video camera and then attached to a tripod for video recording. Taking a video requires operations of zooming, focusing, iris control, and recording. Such an operation is performed by both hands because they are usually free from video recording by carrying a shoulder camera body on a shoulder. In the case of using a handy video camera, however, the left hand holds the body and the right hand performs operations. Even when the body is somewhat lighter, the body is supported only by the left hand, and hand held recording for a long time thus puts a strain on the arm and is very difficult to operate.
To solve such problems, PTL 1 discloses a shoulder camera adaptor to enable use of a handy video camera as a shoulder camera.